Secretly Together
by Kiwi's IchiRukiLemoLimesFluffs
Summary: Numerous forbidden affairs with Rukia brings Ichigo to ask a weird question, and has Rukia wondering, what the hell? How are they going to pull it off? ICHIGO X RUKIA, lemons, limes, drama.
1. Fed Up

Good old story I dragged from my collection lemons. I have yet to continue it. I know that I will at some point. Possibly update this one with Fancy Lover— not sure. **This is a short but explicit lemon. 18 and up please**!

* * *

_Secretly Together_

Rukia waited at his door, constantly looking over her shoulder. Her mind was going mad. The hungry anticipation of being with her lustful lover once more had her tingling all over. Yet, the thoughts of when they were going to get caught fled her brain too. She had thought about it many times while driving to Ichigo's house. Thinking, the both of them could keep this affair going for a while longer. After all, they had been fucking each other for a year, but she could see an end in sight.

The door whipped open anxiously as if it were an emergency. Rukia's secret lover was wearing what he always wore after getting home from work, a regular creamed collared shirt and dark trousers. The man had even kicked off his shoes by the entrance, and before letting her in, he put a finger over his lips. "Shh… Yuzu is sleeping on the couch." Rukia's violet eyes followed his slender finger till they stopped at the small girl, lightly snoozing on the leather couch.

Ichigo's lips separated into a flawless grin. "…Follow me to the upstairs den."

Rukia silently counted how many times they had sex there. Which only four times came popping in her head. "Where's Orihime?" that was her only concern.

"She'll be gone all evening." the orange haired man shrugged, "And I reckon Kaien won't be calling you this time?"

"Most likely…" Rukia rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him, "However, I won't know. I left my phone in the car, _this time_…" She mocked, taking off her cashmere coat and disposing it in the guest closet.

He chuckled. "No drawbacks, it looks like."

This was a routine they both enjoyed. Even though they were friends, Rukia was a married woman and Ichigo was a married man. Still, they were way too far now to stop their sensual flame. It was way too sexy and way too passionate to make taboo. Make no mistake, Rukia loved Kaien very much, and Ichigo loved Orihime, but the passionate sex that the two friends had together happened to be out of this universe.

Ichigo directed her to the upstairs den where it was quiet and dim. There were two glasses of wine poured and some music jazzing a tone in the background. "We're going classy tonight?" Rukia cracked a sinful grin.

"Sure what the hell…" the man snickered, sitting next to the small woman on the couch. "I thought we could go all out tonight."

She raised a brow to his response, _go all out tonight?_ She grasped the glass of wine, "To what do we owe this special occasion?"

"No occasion." Ichigo replied, "…Toasting to a quiet uninterrupted evening."

"Mmm." Rukia smiled in agreement. After the glasses clinked, it was only a matter of time before something happened. They both knew why they were there. Ichigo shifted his body closer to her and set his glass down on the table after taking a swig.

Ichigo snaked his hand up Rukia's skirt as she set her wine down next to her on the other end table. She took both hands and pulled him close, happily inviting the man's tongue to travel past her thirsty lips. The kissing was exceedingly passionate and only increased as they both began to moan gently into each other's mouths. Ichigo's hands became effective again, reaching forward to curve around the petite woman's back and unlatch her bra through her shirt effortlessly.

"Mmm…" Rukia broke the kiss tingling. Her breasts perked out so nicely under her pink blouse, it made Ichigo's member twitch in excitement. He ran his finger tips down her spine, bringing up her shirt tantalizingly slow and pulling it over her head.

"Small and petite… just how I like em." Which contradicted his wife's Orihime's tits, which happened to be very large and rounded perfectly with just the right small pink nubs for nipples. Yet, Rukia's were so uniquely small and easily flushed. Especially when he put his monstrous hand over them and her nipple would poke between his fingers. He loved how her nipples were so convenient for sucking on when they rested there.

Rukia's right hand rose up to twiddle with his half buttoned shirt, sliding it down so he would have to stop his foreplay and take it off. It was funny so see him go through such a struggle to get that shirt off— so anxious and eager, he couldn't even concentrate. He gets one arm through, not even worrying about getting the other one out. His hands ride up to Rukia's skirt, pulls it up then grunts.

"…What's the matter?"

"You chose all days to wear a girdle…" he cooed. Now it would take him even more useless time get to that luminous, luxurious pussy.

"I did you the favor of coming right after work…" her legs wrapped around his torso pulling him in with those strong leg muscles, inducing him to fall forward on his forearms, "…So you can do me the favor of working for it this time…" she grumbled, her face becoming serious. "Well?"

He gritted his teeth, trying to pry open the skirt girdle. _Why the fuck do girls wear these anyway? I mean she's already small… what's she trying to be, anorexic?_ In his own frustration, he simply just rips it off of her.

"That's my only one you know!" she whispers loudly, "…You're paying for that!"

He flips the light woman over to where her nipples are facing the couch and her tush was up in the air. Rukia could hear the sound of his pants unzipping. Suddenly the weight of his length, pounded top of her ass, reminding her of his thick size. "Heh, it will all be worth it." She heard the twisted smile in his voice.

At some point, between him pushing himself into her and hearing a noise downstairs, he could see the end of this affair drawing close. Getting to that end and making sure it was smooth was going to be the next challenge. There wasn't a need to worry about that challenge tonight, though as there was no risk of getting caught. Orihime would be getting home at 1am from her auntie's. His nirvana wouldn't stop until he heard Orihime's childlike voice, wafting through the air.

"_Oooh_ Ichigo…mmmhhh…" Came Rukia, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth. His size was so amazing. Much more than Kaien. Of course Kaien was great at sex but there was something unique about Ichigo's sex that was an ultimate turn on. It was very naughty, yet, still passionate. It's as if he saved all his talent for her and her only. She couldn't imagine him pounding into Orihime like this, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Ichigo pumps faster, gripping her thighs. He's practically ramming himself with eagerness, his dick had been craving this. She could hear her lover panting, holding back, grunting and resisting the nearly impossible temptation to cum while inside her.

"I'm all yours…" Rukia gritted, she was all his to pump into and sexually manipulate however he wanted too, his _coveted_ sexdoll. In response, Ichigo pulls the woman's arms behind her, forcing her face to sink into the cushion of the couch. Adding to Rukia's torture, he pulls strands of her midnight hair, pounding at her juicy, wet pussy while his fingers massaged her ass so delicately. Her petite butt claps against him reddening with every forceful thrust. She was _his_— before Orihime came home. Too bad she couldn't _always_ be his…

He lets go and throws her on her back, pinning her down firmly with his mighty hands on her wrists. His lips invade her neck, nipping, sucking and trying his best not to leave marks. He pauses, sliding his hands slide up to her neck, holding her steady as he slid his cock into her once more. He slams into her wet pussy, her juices roll down his shaft, making a mess in the process. Rukia's free hand is pulling her mouth closed, trying not make a sound. Ichigo reaches down and rubs her throbbing clit as he throws her legs up over his head; she wants to come so badly and just as she was, Ichigo quickly pulls out of her.

"…_Wah? _…What the fuck Ichigo?" she breathes angrily, trying to pull the man back to her, but he won't budge. Suddenly his brown eyes bore into hers, and for a split moment, an arrogant smirk appears on his sweated face. "…Ichi…go… what are you— _aargh_…" he pushes himself again pulls to where only a few inches are in. Rukia moans at throbbing friction between them. His lips cover hers to keep her from moaning loudly. He fucks her even harder, feeling the velvetiness of her inner walls. She groaned, feeling every inch of his length going into her and coming back out with every pounding he gave to her.

He gives a few final thrusts, and Rukia's tightens up as he gives one more pump inside her. She couldn't take it anymore; she pulls away from Ichigo's lips—

_Pant, pant… _

"…OH GOD!"

Ichigo's eyes widen. Even though Orihime wasn't here, his sister still was! "Shh!"

"Ichigo? I'm home!"

The sound of Orihime's piercing voice made Ichigo and Rukia repel from each other like two negatively charged magnets. Rukia fell of the couch with a thud but redeemed herself, grabbing her clothes and torn girdle. They knew the sudden loud disturbance would cause Orihime to get curious. "What the hell? I thought you said… She'll be gone all evening?"

"That's what she said…" Ichigo blinked at how stupid that sounded.

"Ichigoo…" His wife's voice rang again, closer this time. He grew frustrated, buttoning his shirt and fastening his pants. Both were panting to hurry before that knob on the door turned.

"I'll hide over here. You just go see what she wants…" Rukia suggested as she proceeded to hide behind the door.

"No." the man frowned.

"_No? _Are you out of your mind?" Rukia questioned softly, "Do you want to get caught? She'll come undone when she sees us together."

"But aren't you tired of doing this shit?" One eye is kept thoroughly on the door, "I mean… we have done this for over a year." Ichigo turned his face to the confused woman, "I'm tired of being secret, tired of hiding and watching my back all the time… I want to be together— for real this time."

_Seriously! _"Ichigo. You don't mean…" the words practically fell out of her mouth, "…we become… official…?" But how? How the hell could they be a couple. They were both married and for a fact, Kaien was too in love with her to divorce.

"You know I love you Rukia— always have." he admitted.

Her heart throbbed as those words swirled around in her head. She had thought about saying them many times but didn't because of her fear of rejection. Now that Ichigo felt the same way, "I love you too…" her relief was short-lived when she noted the big problem, "…but…Orihime— Kaien—"

"I plan on divorcing Orihime soon, I'm breaking the news to her sometime next week." he sighed, "I'm just not happy with her and I know you're not either with Kaien, even though you act like it."

"So you want me to divorce Kaien?" she asked in disbelief.

They were suddenly reminded of their previous circumstance. "Ichigo? Where are you?" Orihime giggles.

"Ichigo, can we talk about this later?" Rukia's heart thumping with anticipation, wondering what made the man decided to say it now. "Please? We are about to get busted by your wife."

"Just tell me." he urged her.

"Tell you what?" Rukia shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"That what I'm saying isn't a fucking waste and you'll consider us being together…" he lips pressed into a serious, thin line, anticipating on his lover's answer. He seemed to not care if Orihime just busted through the door any second. Rukia could hear light thuds vibrating up the stairs. "Well?"

She swallowed as the lump in her throat got bigger. "Yes, fine… I will. I will do it…"

The door sprang open and Rukia ducked behind it.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime happily gasped, "There you are… I found you." she smiled jubilantly groping him by the waist, holding up a paper bag of sweet smelling aroma, "Come downstairs, I brought takeout!"

* * *

Review?


	2. The Start of Something Ambiguous

Update will be quicker! No worries! I had to get my plot together and shit. Lol. But it's here! So please let me know what you think. I know more than half of you guys aren't gonna review, but the ones that do thanks so much! Lata!

* * *

They both didn't expect it. Suddenly the door sprang open as Rukia ducked in the corner of the door.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime happily gasped, "There you are… I found you." she smiled jubilantly groping him by the waist, trying to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek. Orihime was holding up a paper bag of sweet smelling aroma, "Come downstairs, I brought takeout!"

"I'll be there in a _min-ute_…" he tried to smile, redeeming from his mini heart attack.

Orihime gasped, "Are you alright, honey?" She felt the sweat on his hot blistering forehead, "Oi, are you sick?" a pinkish ivory hand clinched his fuzzy chin but he pulled back.

"No… no I'm fine." he nodded with a nervous shrug. "I'll be downstairs in a minute, okay? I just need to get washed up."

"Hookay!" Orihime flipped mood cards again, from a caring nurse back to a little carefree girl, giggling and taking the food downstairs. "Don't take too long… it will be cold before you know it."

"It'll be _gone_ before he knows it…" He heard Yuzu giggle from downstairs.

"Maan." Rukia sighed, coming from behind the door. "Why the hell was I worried? I'm almost positive that if she saw me standing here, she wouldn't have stopped to think we were having sex up here. She would probably ask me to stay for dinner…" Thank god for oblivious Orihime.

"So you will try?" Ichigo started again.

"Eh…" Rukia said all for the sake of not getting caught, but Ichigo was going to make her commit even though he knew it as well.

"Rukia, you said—"

"LOOK, I know what I said!" the man shushed her with a finger as she bit her lip, "I know… what I said," she whispered, "This is all too much to take in, okay? You can't just…" Rukia sighed pacing back in forth, "…You can't just expect me to make my mind up so hastily." then she thought about how she would tell Kaien if she did decided to go through with it. Most importantly, she needed to get home.

Ichigo grunted. "Damn it Rukia, if you love me as much as I love you then we can make this work…" He muttered softly. He hated the unsureness in her voice. Rukia was always the one to take charge and take chances. She was sure about almost everything she did. Except… his request.

"Okay, _okay_… give me some time to think it over." Rukia surrendered with a sigh, "At least a few days."

"Ok." he nodded, "I guess I should tell you that I reserved a room for me at a hotel next weekend." he tried to hide his frustration and the thick apprehension that this all could fail with just a few wrong turns. "It's not obligation to be there… but," he wrapped his arms around Rukia, "I'd like for you to join—"

Rukia invaded his lips with a small kiss. "I'll be there… Don't worry." Just a few days is all she needed to think a little.

* * *

A cold turkey was sitting on a elegant decorated dinning table with melted candles sticks on both sides of it. The dim flames reflected on the wine glasses, filled with Cider Moscato. Sides of vegetables and rice were in separate bowls but were stale cold. Rukia stared at the cold dinner, her heart in pain from the troublesome sight. Kaien got tired of waiting and must have gone to bed.

She parked her things on the table and walked into the living room where she finally found Kaien. The fatigued man had dozed off on the couch, a gallon of soupy ice cream in his lap and, streams of it rolling down the side of his mouth.

_Zzzzz…_

Rukia shook her head and retrieved the half eaten gallon of ice cream. Feeling quite horrible for coming home late, she quickly took her handkerchief from her suit pocket and dabbed his sticky chin. Her instant touch made him twitch and she quickly moved her hand away. It was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Eventually, once Kaien woke up, he would ask her what took her so long to get home _this time_. She was running out of excuses to tell the poor man.

Rukia sighed and tiptoed upstairs to the master bedroom to run a bath and get settled. She couldn't shake the promise she had sworn to Ichigo. How stupid she was to agree to such a thing. Come on, a married man and woman hiding away from their spouses to be together? Being secretly together wasn't going to work. How could she let this get this far? She sighed, grabbing a bottle of shardene from her keepsake and sat it on the edge of the tub. Then she cornered the tub with lit vanilla candles.

Now she knew how she let it get that far. She stepped into her whirlpool tub, uttering, "Because… I'm a sex addict." _Sexually addicted to Ichigo Kurosaki._ Who cared if Kaien was just like him, there was something about him she couldn't shake off. Somewhere between his persistent behavior to his raping eyes of pure moral lust.

As she soaked herself in the warm bubble bath, she could see their end drawing close. Kaien and Orihime _would_ find out about them. She had never been so sure of it. Then she realized how the affair came about. This sensual flame wasn't supposed to last at all, but it did… She wasn't never suppose to be this nymph for Ichigo, but somehow, the man molded her into one.

Strange how environments and circumstances can change a person. Their attitudes, needs, wants… She never dreamed of cheating on her perfect husband, but Kaien went into the army two years after their marriage; which lead to her sexual exploits. However, after Ichigo and Orihime got married, Rukia could admit she had never been sexually attracted to him. But like all conflicts, it just happened. Shockingly, it was Ichigo came on to her while she waited for Orihime to get home from work. Of course, the random sexual topic on good sex didn't help the matter. She would never forget the look in his eyes— grayish brown and hungry. His hands reached for her thigh, caressing it intimately.

She could tell Ichigo had been possessed by his own random but sexual desire, and at one point, she had thought about screaming: _"What the fuck are you smoking, huh? I'm married to your best friend!" _But the idea of two of them being alone in his home— the true forbidden fruit— triggered an almost involuntary reaction from inside her.

One thing led to another and she found Ichigo was just as sexually adventurous and twisted as she was, and she started to realize there was something to be said about quality over quantity. Rukia no longer craved sexual attention from Kaien. It seemed she had everything she needed between the affairs with Ichigo.

They were firm believers in letting themselves explore a wide range of dirty and perverse sexual fantasies. Sometimes, they would spend hours in the heat of their raunchy weekend plays, while their spouses were busy at work, hotly whispering random desires and spinning scenarios that eventually they would carry out. They had an insatiable and very monogamous sex, and not even slightest bit worried of getting caught.

In their spouses' eyes, they were reserved human beings. Deep in secret, they were the hot promiscuous couple that couldn't keep their hands off each other in public. But how… how in the world was Rukia to know that they were opening a dangerous door. One that would lead back to the game of love…

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes, laying still in the tub before her hands go venturing between her pussy lips to massage her clit. She was already so wet. She remembered everything Ichigo did that night… Everything to make her crave him always. She gently rubbed her clit in small circles with one hand while her other was teasing her small nipples.

A gentle moan escapes her lips. She could just imagine Ichigo on top of her, kissing her neck, stroking her hair slowly moving his hands down to her small breasts, pinching those nipples and rolling them between his fingers. She could visualize his hungry mouth nipping on her neck, pausing to give small kisses until he reached her mouth. She could feel his erection through his pants. The anticipation of visualizing his hard thick cock is only making her more horny. Then finally, he unzips those pants, unveiling the bulge just beneath his boxers.

Rukia was thirsty for his hard rod. The taste of his sweat on the tip of her lips. She could feel the familiar dampness of arousal on the back of her neck and she licked her lips luminously. "…Ichi…go…"

"Um… Rukia?"

That voice alone made her jump, splashing water on the floor as she did so. "K-Kaien…" Oh fuck, how long was he standing there. Had he heard her?

* * *

"Try the miso soup with Tofu." Orihime giggled, handing a bowl of miso. She watched Ichigo take it with a small smile. "I'm so glad we can be together for dinner time." she giggled again.

Ichigo was just glad Orihime wasn't cooking again.

"It is nice." Yuzu helped herself to the last egg roll. "I haven't had takeout in a while." both of them carried on a girly conversation. Ichigo took the time to figure out what he wanted to say. He told Rukia that he would break the news to Orihime about divorce sometime next week, but for some reason, it couldn't wait. The sooner the better but, would Rukia fulfill her end? Would she drop Kaien for him? So many thoughts raided the spiky haired man. The only motivation to divorcing Orihime would be that his Rukia would be waiting at the end of the light. Hopefully. All of it did seem quiet foolish. Was he ready to break five glorious years of marriage with his sexy wife?

…Ah who was he kidding? It wasn't glorious. It wasn't bad either, as he compared it to other stressful calamites in his life. He just couldn't be himself with her, and she was always happy. _Always… _She reminded him of pappy fictional characters from children TV shows. …Orihime may had been perfect for someone just not him. Quite sad that it took dinner time to figure that out.

He and Orihime had been friends ever since college. In fact, they were all friends— He, Rukia, Kaien and Orihime— all majoring in psychology. Orihime changed her major to Nursing and went forth to the Nursing program that year. It was hard to get Rukia attention back then. She only cared about her studies and nothing else. However, she did notice the competition he and Kaien conspired against each other over time. It was a fair fight for a while, but one thing Kaien was able to get that he couldn't, was Rukia's virginity. Some how he instinctively knew that around graduation when he saw Rukia and his best friend, Kaien holding hands.

Suddenly, his wife's voice rang despicably loud in his ears that he winced. "Oh yeah! I remember that!" Orihime laughed along with Yuzu, remembering the time when Ichigo fell into their wedding cake, after tripping over her dress. "We had to get premade cake for the store. Gosh that was soo long ago…"

"But so funny…" Yuzu giggled, "Right Ichigo?" she blinked when her brother didn't respond. "Ichigo…?"

His earthly brown eyes widened to his name being called, his spoon swirled around in his miso soup. "Hm?"

"…Are you okay?" the silence only seemed like an eternity before he said something. And when he did, he turned to Yuzu first.

"Yuzu, can you leave for a moment… I need to speak to Orihime for minute…"

* * *

Kaien waited in the bedroom on the canopy bed, so quietly, it was deadly. His arms were crossed as Rukia pulled the towel around her and swallowed. She had a feeling they conversation was about her saying his friends name. What else could it be? Even if it wasn't, Kaien was smart. He'd figure it all out in the end. Kaien started with a light sigh and relaxed his hands as he got up from the bed.

"Where were you tonight?" He seemed butt hurt when he questioned her. He was in front of her now his aqua eyes regarding her shrewdly. "I know you couldn't have been at work." he assured her, "You finish with all your psy clients by seven, and I called up to your office. Your receptionist said you were gone for the evening."

Rukia swallowed again, the lump in her throat distracted her from trying to speak. Soon she realized she needed to clear her throat before English could spew from her lips. "I was… with Orihime…"

"You couldn't be…" he frowned, "She wasn't home, and when I spoke to her, she said she didn't know where you were. She happened to still be a work." There was something austere and yet simultaneously discomfited about him. It was as though he knew the answer all along but wanted her to be the one to spill it. It seemed… desperate.

"Of course she would say that!" Rukia's changed her demeanor. She laughed out of disbelief, "She wouldn't tell you where I was if I told her not to tell you…" Kaien blinked, bemused. "Duh… I mean, if you told Ichigo not to tell where you were, do you think he would tell me? Even if I asked…"

Kaien raised a brow. "No. I suppose not…"

"Gosh Kaien… I wasn't going to tell you but if you insist, and it's your birthday soon and—"

"Forget it…" Kaien sighed, his gentle hands touched her clammy shoulders, "I'm sorry…" Now he playing a role that Rukia knew he wasn't quite comfortable with: _The okay… you're right. I'm wrong._ He kissed her cheek.

Rukia could breath a bit better now that there was no heat on her. "Sorry for what?"

"Nothing forget about it." Kaien smiled lightly, "Doesn't matter. SO! What are you getting me from my birthday, hm?"

"Oh… well… heh." Rukia turned around quickly. "That's a surprise. I can't tell you."

"Psh…" the man spun his wife around, inducing her towel to fall to her feet. "You never tell me anything…" he uttered, ignoring her gasp and pulled her naked body close to him.

"That's not true at all…" Rukia blinked, feeling awkward even though they were by themselves.

His voice was teasing and playful. "Then tell me what you were dreaming about in the tub… eh?"

Rukia's heart dropped.

* * *

Orihime paused dinner to glance at her husband who was now staring with serious eyes. "What is it Ichigo?"

He cleared his throat and spoke for the first time. "Orihime…" and just like that, she turned her head at the sound his my voice. His heart felt heavy, and the throbbing blood drained from his head.

"Ichigo are you okay? You're kinda freaking me out…" the look in her eyes was nothing but sentimental. Her hand eventually made its way to his hand and caressed it worried.

That only made him more uncomfortable. "I want… a divorce…" Her eyes were very light. A much lighter grey than usual. They were engulfed in a sudden dark flame. It was something he had never seen before, and then tears began to flow…

"You… _what_…"


End file.
